School Life
by StrangeSisters
Summary: Roxas, Sora, and Cloud just wanted to live normal. Axel and Riku were just chiling when they founnd love at first sight. AkuRoku, SorRiku, other pairings BoyXboy Yaoi YOu've been warned-Jay
1. First Chapter

A/N: Hey ya'll this is Jay here this is my story that I promised ya'll. Be a darling and read it...I don't think it's that good but hey...you never know.

Disclaimier: I don't own this shiz! If I did then Thirteen would turn the game into a yao surronding Axel and Roxas.

WARNING: Ummm...randomness? Emoness? Yeah...Oh and lots of spelling errors, thirteens laptop has no spell check

**School Life  
**By: JayJohn

Chapter 1

"Have a good day at school Cloud" Sora yelled out the door at his brother. Cloud stared at him from behind.

"Sora...I'm still inside, I don't have to go yet" Sora turned around and smiled sheepishly, running to his blond counter part's side. Cloud smiled as they unconciously locked hands.

"Are you sure you two will be okay here? You can start school with me today too if you want, your regestired" The older blond asked worriedly

"We'll be fine"

"You won't get bored?"

"Look at this place it's huge we won't get bored besides I need to call _Father_ anyway I got the designs for him" Roxas drawled out boredly. That didn't help Cloud relax any he knew how _that _man got. Roxas saw the look on his face and tried to fix his mistake.

"But don't worry Sora's here plus Xaldin and Xigbar, I'll be okay"

"Yeah Cloud I won't let Roku get hurt!" Sora chimed in

Cloud still didn't feel at ease but let it go, though it would be bothering him all day at school. "Well...okay I'll be home at around four don't leave the house without Xaldin and Xigbar. Oh and Grandfather says he'll be back sometime next week and that he's got a surprise for all of us"

Roxas sighed "I swear that man spoils us rotten..."

Cloud chuckled "I know, I think it's because he feels bad about leaving us to be raised by Father" Sora and Roxas nodded in agreement. Roxas grabbed his brothers wrist and checked the time, it's the was time for Cloud to go.

"Cloudy it's time for you to go or you'll be late"

Cloud smiled and kissed his baby brothers foreheads "Bye Rox, watch over Sora"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Sora exclaimed right as Roxas shouted

"Stop calling me Rox!" losing some of his calmness. Cloud smiled amused, oh how he loved pushing his little brothers buttons.

Cloud waved and walked out the door. "Bye!"

Roxas grumbled and closed the door, turning to see Sora at the kitchen table with papers and a calculator, wearing his glasses. Running numbers again...nerd.

"Going to talk to that man?" Sora asked not looking up but worry tinging his voice.

"Yes" Roxas answered

"Tell me if you need me...Promise" Sora pleaded looking up and taking off his glasses.

Roxas smiled at his twin "I promise"

He left the kitchen and walked down the hall to his study logging on to the computer he clicked around until his fathers face appeared.

_"Rokusasu." _The mans emotionless voice said. His ice blue eyes cold and demeaning unlike his silbings or Grandfathers who all had warm blue eyes. Roxas's eyes though...they were cold like his fathers...and he hated it.

"Hello Father". He replied voice as emotionless and cold as his fathers. The man had raised him well, the only diffrence between them was that Roxas did this for his family while his Father did it for himself. It was distgusting.

Roxas reported to his Father everything the man needed to know. When they were through an hour later he left Roxas with the same parting words he always gave. It was never 'be well' or 'I love you' or 'I'm proud of you'

_"Rokusasu..." _Roxas met his Fathers cold, dead, unloving, iced over cerlean blue eyes with his own matching pair. _"Do not disapoint me"_

Roxas didn't answer for his Father ended the video chat. When he was gone Roxas stared at the wall, he felt cold and empty.

Standing up slowly he walked into the bathroom across the hall, he didn't notice Xigbar leaning next to the study door asleep. He didn't hear Sora clicking away on his laptop in the kitchen, or maybe he did but really...he simply didn't care about them or anyone right now. Right now he wanted the coldness to go away.

Staring in the big mirror he saw a golden blond boy with iced over, dead, cerlean blue eyes. He was crying which off set his cold demeaner a little bit. But he still seemed like a man who could kill you just for bumping into him. If you looked at his arms you'd see lines scarring his milky, smooth, pale skin.

Putting a piece of cool metal to his skin he dragged it across letting the coldness fall away from his body through it...

xXx

Cloud walked up to the school building identical black and blue uniforms were everywhere. He himself was wearing the blue cardign and white shirt with a black tie. His brothers loved that they had to wear uniforms here. Cloud himself was glad at their old school they were always surrounded by girls who loved them even more for their style, at least here they all looked the same as everyone else. Hopefully it would make them seem more normal, to blend in.

Yeah right...

It didn't make him blend in.

It was barely was 2nd period and 25 girls had already came and asked him out. It was disgusting.

Cloud was in cooking class right now...yes _cooking _his mother taught him and he was really talented at it, as was Roxas and Sora...but his little brothers were good at everything. That's why Roxas was the heir. Not that he wanted to do business he hated it, they all did actually... Poor Roxas...he had to survive his Fathers cold demeaner every month, sometimes every week. He shouldn't have to do that, Cloud was the older brother he should be putting up with his Fathers shit...

"Hello" a soft voice called to him

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts by a brunette girl dressed all in pink. He groaned mentally and looked at the girl.

"Can I help you?"

The girl winced at his tone of voice and Cloud immediatly felt guilty

"Sorry.." He mumbled, oh how he wished Roxas and Sora were here his little brothers always cheered him up. Even though Roxas took after their father like him, Roxas was prone to catch Sora hyperactivty spaz attacks, espically when given sugar.

Cloud shivered just thinking the thought.

The girl looked at him confused the new blond bo\y had been staring at the same spot for 10 minutes now.

"Hello?" She asked a little concerned

"Oh! Sorry what were you saying?" Cloud looked at her boredly being pulled away from his thoughts again.

"Um...it's okay, I've seen all the girls come up to you...but you just looked so lonely I thought you might need a friend!" The girl exclaimed excitedly in a soft voice. It reminded Cloud of Roxas or...

"Unless you don't want to" the girl said smile fading

Cloud immediatly felt guilty and answered "Sure..my brothers are always saying I need a friend"

The girl smiled her green eyes sparkling "Really? Okay! My name is Aerith"

"Cloud"

"Nice to meet you Cloud, shall we go to lunch?"

Cloud smiled "Sure let's go"

xXx

"Roxas are you sure your okay?" Sora asked for the millonth time looking at his brothers now bandaged wrist, Xigbar had heard him talking to himself and rushed in, catching him before he did too much damage.

"Yes Soku" Roxas replied guiltly, he put his brother through pain again.

"Okay...so what do we do now?" Sora asked excited, trying to distract his brother.

"We'll I already finished for the next week, unless an emergency arises" Roxas answered apprciating the distraction.

Sora nodded "I did too!"

"Why don't we drive out somewhere kiddos?" Xigbar asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah we could go to the beach?" Xaldin spoke up from beside Xigbar.

"That's a good idea how about it Soku?" Roxas asked knowing his brother would be excited.

He was right.

"LET'S GO!" Sora yelled grinning like a madman and jumping up and down. Roxas chuckled and looked at Xaldin and Xigbar. Who smiled back at him.

"Let's go"

xXx

"Hey Slut! Where's Firecrotch?" a dirty blond teen with aquamarine eyes.

"Late as usual" Riku sighed leaning against the palm tree. His silver hair fluttering a little bit in the wind he took his sunglasses off, revealing his ice teal eyes.

"Of course- Hey check out that brunette" Demyx pointed down the beach to a brunette running around playing in the water. Riku looked and chuckled.

_'Gosh, ADD much? Or maybe it was only for cute boys?' _Riku thought rolling his eyes.

Riku looked at Demyx who was now staring at a shell on the ground with upmost intrest.

_'Ok so maybe it was ADD or maybe the brunette wasn't that cute after all' _Riku looked up to get another look at the boy. His eyes grew wide when looked again.

The boy was beautiful...

"Slut! Stop staring, he looks straight plus look even if he's not" Demyx pointed to a blond in sunglasses walking slowly over to the brunette. The brunette launched from the water and tackled the blond. The blond smiled and kissed the brunettes cheek before ruffled his hair. They settled in the sand together and started chatting. From where Riku and Demyx stood they looked pretty close, holding hands even.

"Hey they could be friends you tackle me and Axel all the time...and kiss our cheeks.." Riku pointed out.

"Okay fine whateva believe what you want...hey is that Seifier?"

Riku whipped his head around to see the benie wearing asshole and his posse circling the blond and brunette. The brunette looked scared while the blond just seemed bored, though Riku could tell from where he was that his stance was protective of the brunette.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! What are you staring at-? Shit fucking Seifier!" Axel came walking up then ran toward the group of teens as Seifier started to hit the blond and brunette.

Riku watched frozen as Axel punched Seifier in the stomach and him and his posse ran off, like the fucking pussys they were.

Riku and Demyx rushed over to help them, the blond seemed to be in some kind of daze as he ignored them and tended to the brunette.

"Hey are you sure your okay?" Axel asked, holding out his hand to help them, the blond slapped it away just as a tall man with dreads came running up.

"We're fine, We thank you for helping us but we need to go now" The blond responded coldly, but Riku and Axel could here the worry and...fear? in his voice. The dreads man picked up brunette and jogged away the blond started to follow but stumbled and fell in the sand cussing lightly. Axel helped him up but the blond flinched away from him. Just then another man appeared seemlingly out of nowhere and picked up the blond. This man had black hair with gray streaks and strangley enough...an eye patch.

"You okay there kiddo?"

"Fine Xigbar just take me to Soku, hurry please" The fear was more evident in his voice now.

The eye patch guy ran off toward the parking lot and climbed into a black car that had just pulled up.

Axel, Riku, and Demyx stared dumbfounded at the car as it drove off. They stared in silence until Demyx (Of Course) broke it.

"What the hell was that!" He shouted bewildred

Axel shrugged, a little pissed at the stuck up blond for ignoring him. "I don't know and I don't care"

"You okay Slut?"asked after noticing Riku's dazed and blaank look.

Riku rolled his eyes thoughts still on the brunette "Yeah...let's go to the mall"

xXx

"Aerith are they staring at me or you?" Cloud asked nervously

"You"

"Shit...My brothers are going to be in hell" Cloud mumbled under his breath, Aerith heard though.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"Well they were very popular at our old school back in Port Royal and well we hoped for some normalcy here since no one knows us but it looks like we're screwed eithier way"

"We? and who were you?"

Cloud froze while walking had he just let slip their secret so quickly? He looked at Aerith she was so kind and sweet he never met anyone he felt this close to outside his brother.

Her sweet face showed concern and curiousity. He had to tell her she was so much like them...

"Can you keep a secret Aerith?"

"Of course" She smiled, though it was still tinged with worry. It made Cloud melt at how much honesty was in her warm green eyes.

"Let's sit somewhere private, will your friends mind?"

"No, they won't I can introduce them to you at our free period, well him, only Leons here today. Then again I only have four friends including you" She smiled shyly

Cloud smiled a genine smile at her, something he only did for his siblings "Let's go"

..

...

...

...

..

"-and so we keep it a secret because we want to be normal"

Aerith stared at him with a slightly surprised look. "Wow...okay then, when am I going to meet your brothers?"

Cloud smiled again "Soon, they don't want to attend just yet"

"Oh, I guess they have a good reason"

The bell rang then inturupting their conversation, Aerith grabbed Clouds arm and smiled

"Come on let's go meet my friends!" She said excitedly, Cloud chuckled and followed her a little nervously.

She dragged all the way to the schools garden area where a brunette was sitting alone, he looked up when Aerith came up and smiled.

"Hello Aeris, Hello..."

"Cloud" Aerith interjected for the blond smiling

Leon stuck out his hand and gave a small smile "Hello Cloud"

Clooud shook his had and smiled "Hello Leon"

A/N: Do you like it? I wrote it all on my own:) Well review bitches!


	2. Mall Time

Hey my Smexy readers! Sorry I took so long to update I wanted to try and edit it first but my school computers are the only ones with spell check and librarians are EVIL! Thirteeny tried to edit it too but she's lazy as hell...so here it is and ENJOY

Oh and thanks to EmotionalDisaster666 I love ya for my first review! And thanks to all those who favorited me! Oh and again Emotional Disaster666 I feel your profile stuff...Thirteeny and I have been through alot.

Disclamier: I Don't own this shiz! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NOT MINE!

Warnings: Some emoness...randomness...homophobic stuff...yeah

**School Life**

Chapter 2

"Sora are you okay?" Roxas asked worried, he was such an asshole! How could he freeze up like that and not help his twin! It was all his fault Sora got hurt now.

Sora smiled at his twin, knowing the inner turmoil he was probaly going through, his brother was ttoo hard on himself too much. Sora looked at the new bruise on his stomach. It wasn't too bad in his opinion, he had worse. Now if only Roxas woukd stop freaking the fuck out. "I'm fine Roku calm down, it dosen't even hurt that bad." He grabbed his twins hand and squeezed, pulling his shirt down with the other.

Roxas wasn't convinced but decided to let it drop for now, if Cloud found out he probaly wouldn't let them go to school and have Xigbar teach them or something. "I'm sorry I didn't fight back Soku. I can't believe I just sa-"

Sora clamped his hand over his brothers mouth sighing, he roled his identical blue eyes, smiling brightly.

"It's okay Roku, really, I'm fine! Now come on! Cloudy should be home soon, we should totally make him take us to the mall!"

Roxas chuckled and returned his brothers beam with a smile of his own. "Sure Soku, let's wait downstairs for him"

Sora beamed brighter, Roxas helped his brother up from the floor, ignoring the pain in his leg. He didn't matter right now all that mattered was Sora. The brunette raced to the stairs, bruise already forgotten to him.

The door opened then and Cloud called out to them from the front door. "Sora! Roxas! I'm home! Do you guys want to go somewhere I'm feeling bored!"

Roxas and Sora smiled and gripped each others hands, walking downstairs to greet their brother. The bore identical innocent expressions.

"Yes actually we want to go shopping..."

xXx

"We'll meet you in the food court in a minute with food okay Ni-san?" Sora exclaimed jumping up and down. Roxas stood next to him calmly, looking over a reciept in his hand.

The three siblings had been shopping at the Destiny Islands Palms Mall for 2 hours now when Sora decided that they all needed to eat. Passing all the bags to Cloud they sent him to find a table in the food court while they went and got food.

Sora ran off into the maze that was Palms malls food court dragging Roxas behind him, girls stared at them wantonly as they passed making Roxas want to gag. They were both wearing their 'free' clothes.

When concerning buisness or their Father (same thing), they had to dress in their rich clothes that their step mother bought them. The evil bitch she was threw a hissy fit if they weren't dressed properly.

But otherwise they dressed how they wanted or with what their nannie designed for them. Yes their nannie who was also a famous desinger. Their nannie was unfortunaly away right now but still sent them fashion advice everyday.

They dressed in punk-chic, sorta gothic, skater look. Roxas was currently wearing black skinny jeans and a white and black baseball tee with the word 'Darkness' on it. He was wearing a multipe belts around his waist. On his feet were checkered Vans and his only jewlery was two black and white rings on his left hands fingers and two checkered wristbands on each wrist covered his cuts.

Sora was wearing the same thing as Roxas but only red instead of white and he had zippers and chains on his pants and was only was wearing on belt. The word 'Light' instead of 'Darkness' was written on his shirt and he was wearing black converse, a crown bracelet that Cloud and Roxas gave him hung from his wrist.

Around both their necks was a heart locket, Cloud wore one too. It was to show that they were never to far from each others hearts.

"Come on! We passed this store earlier and I want to get something for Cloud!" Sora exclaimed dragging Roxas into a punk jewlrey store. Roxas eyes the items in the display window and instantly knew what his twin was thinking.

Roxas smiled at his twin, following after him closely. "That's a good idea. We haven't gotten him anything in a while"

Sora grinned back, both the teens didn't notice the group of teens following them. Roxas and Sora stopped when they arrived at the front of a jewlery store, their hands still attached. Roxas looked at his twin wonder which piece his twin was thinking of exactly.

Sora just kept grinning a smug look on his face, he loved it when he could surprise Roxas. It didn't happen often with the whole twin telpathy thing. "You remember that wolf earring we saw?" Sora didn't wait for his twin to answer "Well I called and they have it here so I bought it and we're here to pick it up!"

Roxas smiled remembering the earring that Cloud was admiring online a few months ago. His twin always had a knack for picking the perfect gifts. Their older brother had some kind of weird fetish with wolfs. "Let's go" Roxas smiled allowing himself to be dragged into the store.

5 minutes later they walked out with a small box in a bag, they were still holding hands and Sora was chatting to his twin about what kind of food he felt like eating when he suddenly jerked forward. He fell on his knees, wincing a bit at the sting from his stomach. He wasn't superman, it still hurt. Roxas immediatly was by his side helping him up.

"Didn't anyone tell you that we don't like outsiders here? Or fags for that matter" A cruel voice came from behind them. Roxas turned and glared through his sunglasses, pushing Sora behind him slightlly as he started to talk to the bastard that was going to die a very painful death for touching his brother. It was then that he reconized the bastard as the beanie wearing guy from the beach earlier. Oh he was gonna die a worse death now, this bitch hurt his brother TWICE. That was twice too many to Roxas.

"We're brothers you fucktard our love is completely plantonic, now fuck off before I show you what it feels like to have your balls ripped off and shoved down our throat." Roxas hissed out coldly, his eyes would have frozen the beanie wearing blond and his gang had he been able to see them through the sunglasses.

"What's that mean? Fag love or something? And brothers you incest too you fucking faggots" He continued just as cockily, though you could tell he was slighty affected by the coldness in Roxas's voice.

"That's sick ya'know!" The meat head said from behind the benie guy, smart guy that one was. Roxas was ready to rip the entrails from these bastards and burn there bodies to a crisp when they were mercifully saved by the gods of some kind.

"Platonic means non-romantic" Another voice came up, Roxas found that the voice was vaguely familiar. He realized it was the teen who saved him and Sora earlier at the beach, Roxas suddenly felt guilt wash over him as he realized that while be preocupied worry over Sora he was pretty rude to the teen.

"A-Axel!" the benie teen exclaimed before running away his goonies following behind him. _'Pussies...'_ Roxas thought scoffing in his mind.

This time Roxas turned to the teen and smiled the best smile he could, but that stopped when he realized how beautiful the teen was. He had bright red hair that spiked back and brilliant green eyes that complimented it perfectly. His style was similar to their own. as he was wearing skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with converse. Simple, yet...sexy. Roxas found himself glad to be wearing sunglasses as he was surely staring.

"Thank you!" Sora smiled brightly at Axel, he noticed his brothers speechlessness and decided to take over talking.

Axel looked down at them smirking, the dude was pretty tall. Taller then the twins certainly. "That's the second time I've saved you don't you think I deserve a prize?"

Roxas suddenly devloped an annoyance to his cockiness. He glared at the redhead but then thanked the gods he had sunglasses on and sucked it up.

The firecrotch was right they did owe him. Roxas definatly owed him. He helped Sora twice now.

Roxas looked at him again "Thank you...for both times, I'm sorry about being rude before, I was just concerned for my Sora" Roxas said as polietly as he could, Axel raised an eyebrow at how the blonds voice softened when he said the brunettes name. He looked between the two a little curious, they're was something weird about the two shorter teens relatonship. Didn't the blond say they were brothers or something? "So you two are brothers?" He asked fnally, deciding to just confirm his suspisions.

"Twins" Roxas and Sora answered simutanously, smiling as they did so. Roxas took off his sun glasses, revealing his, identical to Sora's, bluer than blue eyes.

Axel was a little creeped out now and Roxas smirked at the redheads face. "and so may we have your name oh savior of ours?" He asked sarcastically.

The redhead snapped out of it and smirked back, immediatly liking the blonds adittude. "The names Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel asked pointing to his forehead, Roxas though it was kinda weird but Sora thought it was cool that he had his own catchfrase. Eithier way they bot decided to screw with the redhead.

Roxas and Sora exchanged looks before answering together "Nope sorry we forgot it"

The redhead pouted a little "Axel would you like to join us for food?" Sora asked politely, ignoring the look that Roxas threw him quickly.

The redhead pondered it a bit before smiling "Sure why not? Seifier will probaly come back, he's just a masochist bastard that way"

Roxas hissed a bit at the thought and gripped Sora's hand tightier. The brunette shivered a bit as well and leaned in to his twin, shaking off the negative feeling.

"Okay! Let's go get food! Hurry our brothers waiting!" Sora exclaimed dragging Roxas away with Axel following. Roxas groaned but smiled, his brother loved making friends. Beside the redhead might come in handy when protecting Sora from that bastard, Roxas was sure that he'd kill that bitch blond next time he decided to show his face near Sora.

xXx

Aerith and Leon sat at a table in the food court waiting for their friend, close enough for people to think they were a couple but they weren't their love was completely platonic. They were more like brother and sister.

Aerith nudged Leon when she spotted Cloud walking toward the food court looking bored yet amused and carrying a whole bunch of bags.

"Hey Cloud! Over here!" Aerirth called to him waving, a warm smile on his face.

The blond looked up and smiled slightly walking over to their table and sitting down tossing all the bags on the floor next to himself. They made a pile...more like a montain. His brothers sure could shop alot. Cloud always got stuck carring the bags...he didn't mind much. Sora like shopping and when Sora was happy Roxas was happy and when the twins were happy Cloud was happy. So it all worked out.

"Shopping?" Aerith asked looking at all the bags, there was quite a few. More than she'd ever buy. Was all it Clouds'?

"Yeah with my little brothers they needed new clothes...or so they said. That's because they're not even half way done. I think we'll have to come back later." Cloud sighed heavily, but there was a soft smile on his face.

"You have brothers?" Leon asked surprised, he never seen the blond so relaxed and happy. Then again he hasn't exactly known him that long.

"Yeah, they went to go get food" Cloud answered back with a small smile. It seemed he was really loving toward his brothers.

Leon was about to speak up again when a skinny brunette came and jumped on Clouds back and covered his eyes. Cloud looked surprised then relax and said with a dull voice, though Aerith and Leon could see the smile twitching at his lips.

"Sora get off"

"How'd you know it was me! I could have been Roku!" The skinny boy shouted loudly, jumping off the blonds back.

"Roxas is too emo to do something like that" Cloud answered back simply.

"Oh yeah!" The brunette grinned brightly.

"Where is Rox anyway?"

Sora pouted "Uuuuuuunnnnnnn~ I'm tellng Roku you keep calling him Rox!"

Cloud smirked "I can call Rox, Rox all I want"

"Will you stop calling me that you damn hippie!" a voice identical to the brunettes yelled. A blond came walking up carring a tray over stuffed with food, a red headed male following him carrying another overstuffed tray.

"Axel?" Aerith exclaimed, reconizing the redhead teen.

"Yes?" The redhead smirked.

Cloud looked up from the spot at the table he was staring at and looked at his brothers "Oh yeah Sora, Roxas this is Aerith and Leon, guys these are my little brothers and...some dude with unnatural red hair" He waved toward the group of younger teens.

Axel pouted. Sora and Roxas snickered behind their hands, causing Axel to pout more.

"Clo-o-oud!~ Soku's making me eat again~!" Roxas complained sitting on the floor with the overstuffed tray and started to pick at it, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"Shut up and eat" the brunette replied sitting of the floor next to him after putting the other tray Axel was holding, infront of Cloud. The older teens were shocked by how much they looked alike. They were almost the same person.

"Are they...?" Aerith asked trailing off, looking at the younger teens with curious eyes.

"Twins? Yes." Sora and Roxas answered together. Axel sat at the table next to Cloud, watching Sora try to stuff food in his blond twins mouth.

"That's kinda creepy" Axel stated eyes filled with amusement, it was then that Cloud actually acknowleged the redhead.

"And who are you?" Cloud asked Axel suddenly.

"Oh Cloud this is Axel. Axel, Cloud blah blah blah. He saved us from some bullys earlier or something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention" Roxas drawled out, his good mood was gone and now he was pretty moody. Mostly because he saw what was in some of the bags.

Everyone stared at Roxas except for Sora who was still trying to force food in his mouth. The blond kept his mouth closed and looked at the brunette with teasing eyes.

"Soooooo" Axel drawled out, breaking the silence. "What brings you to the mall?"

"We're shopping for clothes for me... Note to self by the way, never EVER bring them" he pointed to his brothers "They made me get _bright_ clothes" The blong crossed his arms and looked accusingly at his brothers.

"You'd were black everyday if we didn't!" Sora complained finally dropping the spoon full of food.

"Your my _twin _your supposed to be on my side! besides _you_ wear black everyday!" Roxas accused back, but you could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"But _I_ accent it with color! _You_ just throw on whatever!" Sora pointed out, putting his hands on his hips in a rather feminine way.

"Your such a fag"

"Your a dick! Just because I like to accessorise doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"You face is gay"

"We have the same face!"

"No, mines better and not gay like yours"

"You have something against gays!"

"No, Marlys gay. Remember?"

"He never said that."

"Soku his hair is _pink_ and he designs _fashion_ and is in an intimate relationship _with his garden_"

"That dosen't mean he's gay! Your just being judgemental"

"Even if he was I wouldn't mind, and I am human I judge by accident plus don't you remember when he was flirting with Vexen?"

"Oh yeah that was creepy"

"Plus if you were gay that would be okay-"

"Because hey I'd like you anyway~" Sora finished

Sora and Roxas laughed together, well Sora did and Roxas smirked amusement in his eyes.

"But just to prove a point my face is still better" Roxas interjected, just for the sake of teasing his brother...again.

"What the hell! If anything mines better with my tan skin and sexy big eyes"

"Psshhttt-Yeah right look at me and Cloud, sexy blond hair, sweet baby blue eyes, awesome in bed we're what everyone wants"

"Yeah fucking right! I had more girlfriends than you!"

"Ha! I just wasn't that _exclusive_ with the girls I dated"

"Whore."

"No I'm a slut! Theres a diffrence you know, we don't get paid!"

"Wow"

"I know, but I'm proud" Roxas made a rather smug, snobby face. One that had Sora and Cloud snickering, everyone else was watching entranced.

"WAIT!" Sora suddenly yelled making everyone jump "did you lose your unicorn?"

"Hell No! It's my unicorn!...did you?"

"No. Thank god! Remember the promise"

"Yeah-wait remember that one vacation wouldn't that...?"

"No, no, our unicorns were safe"

"Okay good"

"...I feel like a papou shake"

"Me too"

"You'll actually drink one!"

"I do everyday Soku I may not like food but I'm not suicidal"

"Yay!" Sora jumped up and grabbed their tray running to the trash can, then came back, jumped on Clouds back, jumped off, and grabbed Roxas wrist who flinched as he was pulled.

"Your own fault asshole" Sora cackled, Roxas grumbled and looked back at the confused crowd. He suddenly thought of something then.

"Wait we can't be rude" Roxas replied dragging his feet, Sora gave his twin a confused look.

"But we gotta go before the sky falls" Sora pointed out, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You grabbed Atlas?" Roxas asked impressed

"Yup!"

"Your gettiing good, but anyway Axel would you like to join us?" Roxas asked turning to the redhead who was watching the whole scene with the rest of the table amused.

"Sure" He got up and walked away with the twins, Aerith looked at Cloud curiously.

"Unicorns? Sky falling?"

"My brothers are weird, they have their own langauge"

"Do you know what it means?" Leon asked curious in the quite blond's twin brothers

"Unicorns mean virginity"

"What!" Aerith giggled

"Yeah"

"what about the rest?"

"I don't know?" Cloud shrugged, picking at his food he smiled slightly at his new friends facial expressions. His little brothers had that kind of impact of people.

They were two of a kind...

A/N: So what you think? Weird? Funny? Well Review please. Thirteen will be so jeleous! HAHAHA!


	3. Teenagers

**NEW CHAPTER! YAAAYY~**

**Okay I'll calm down now...I lost my next three chapters for "Cross Dresser" Sadly. Sorry! Oh and sorry it's so short, I'm already writing the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shiz!**

**Warnings: Like I know?...umm...randomness?**

**Chapter 3  
****Our Place**

"So..." Axel looked at the two twins who were currently play fighting over their papou shakes. He marveled at the blonds small soft smile, Axel had only know them for a short time but it seemed the blond only smiled for real for his siblings.

"What?" Roxas asked looking up at the redhead, most people flinched whenever Roxas looked at them. He had his father's cold eyes, but Axel always looked straight into them...only his family could ever do that.

Axel smirked and leaned closer to the blond "So what grade are you in?"

"We're in 11th"

"Really?"

"Yeah we're going to attend Destiny Private with Cloudy in a few days" Sora spoke up bouncing.

"That's where I go, you there for academics or elective?"

"Elective, Music and Art"

"Oh sweet I'm an art student, we'll probaly have a class together."

"Sora. Roxas" Cloud's voice came from behind the teen, sounding...rather annoyed actually.

"-and they sky just fell. Hiya Cloudy!" Sora grinned and turned to face his older blond brother.

"Why did you take my-"

"Wallet? Because I felt like it" Sora stuck out his toungue.

"Brat"

"Old man"

"Shuddap" Cloud glared, Roxas smirked along with Sora.

"Give it up Cloudy, you can't win"

"You shut up too"

"Make me"

"Um...should I leave ya'll to have a private converation?"

"CLOUD LOOK OVER THERE!" Sora suddenly yelled. Cloud didn't move. He just stared at him with a blank expression. The brunette pouted while his twin snickered softly.

"Okay, look Cloud. We bought you a new wallet and wanted to replace it without you noticing, here." Roxas spoke up, handing Cloud a small black bag that held Clouds new wallet and earrings.

Cloud took the bag, his blue eyes filled with suspision wich quickly faded when he looked inside.

"Shit! Are these...? They are! Thanks Shorties" Cloud hugged his smaller younger brothers. Aerith and Leon watched with interested looks.

_Girl look at that body~Ahhh~Girl look at that~Ahhh-_

Everyone looked at Axel, who's cheeks turned a little bit pink as he pulled out his phone.

"Ah! Well that's my que, my friends are lookin for me. I'll see ya Roxy, we'll probaly have art together! Bye!" Axel winked as he turned to walk away. Roxas growled and glared at the retreating redhead.

"Don't call me Roxy, Firecrotch!"

Axel just laughed and waved. Roxas fumed for a few seconds until Sora pinched him. The twins shared a look for a momment, before Roxas stomped away. Leaving a grinning Sora.

"Umm...What just happened?" Aerith asked softly, her green eyes still watching Roxas stomp away.

"I don't know...Sora?" Cloud turned to his little brother, who was grinning like he won the lottery. So his grin was pretty much the same as usual.

"He's in denial, Oh! Is that the time! Xaldin will be done with dinner soon! We better get home Cloudy." Sora exclaimed looking at his phone.

Cloud looked at his watch as well and nodded. "Yeah we should get going, Sorry guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait Cloud what about your bags?" Aerith called as they started to walk away.

"Already in the car, Bye Aerith! Bye Leon!" Cloud called back, Leon and Aeirth watch as the two brothers walked away, bickering.

"They're a strange family...but I'm glad we met them" Aerith spoke up softly, smiling and turning toward Leon.

Leon nodded in agreement "I've never seen brothers that close before"

"Well...shall we go eat? We never did finish"

"Sure".

**A/N: **Sorry...I'm sorry it's so short...REVIEW...you know if ya want.


	4. School TimeHappy AkuRoku

**A/N: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! XD I ordered some plushies online and I got them TODAY! A lil Axel and Roxas :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own this. It's sad but true.**

**Warnings: cussing...randomness...ADHD...**

**Chapter Four  
Time for school**

"You scared?"

"A little, you?"

"Nope"

"Lies"

"Says you"

"Yeah says me!"

"Whatever let's just go in"

"Okay!"

Roxas and Sora approached the school hand and hand. Students littered the grounds, several of them stopping their conversations and turning to stare at them.

It was really pissing Roxas off.

"Wow they're already staring at us...when do you think they'll start to approach?" Sora asked looking around.

"Ignore them Soku"

"Oka- shit... look" Sora and Roxas looked as a small petite brunette approached them, looking eager.

"Hi, you're new here right?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Roxas and Sora mentally gagged.

"Yes, we are" Roxas answered politely yet apathetic.

"That's what I thought. I'm Veronica; I'm a theater student...so I was wondering...if you wanted to join my group for lunch?"

Roxas mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, we have plans already" Roxas answered. The girl pouted and batted her eyelashes again, stepping closer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, excuse us." Roxas passed her, pulling Sora along with him. As soon as they were inside Sora poked his twin.

"You let her down a little rough don't you think?"

Roxas scoffed "Please Soku, she didn't even ask our names"

"Oh...right...Hey look it's Axel!" Sora exclaimed in his twin's ear, Roxas turned his head to see said redhead conversing with a silver haired teen and a dirty blond.

"Let's go say hi!" Sora started to drag Roxas over to the group of teens, but the blond quickly navigated his brunette counterpart.

"Let's not...Let's find our class"

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed bouncing down the hallway...in the wrong direction. Roxas snickered softly and grabbed his brother's hand, dragging his twin in the right direction.

"This way Sora...our first class is this way"

"I KNEW THAT!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Do you ever quiet down? Better question, do you have a mute button?" Clouds monotonous voice came from behind them; the twins turned and grinned innocently at him. Cloud stared back unimpressed.

"I thought we agreed you two would come here with Xaldin?"

"Buh-buh Clouuudddyyy~" Sora whined giving his older blond brother his puppy dog eyes.

"We'd prefer it if we did this school thing as normal as possible Cloudy" Roxas continued for his twin in a more mature tone. He was good at debating and getting his way. One of the traits he inherited from his Father.

"But what if someone were to attack you? You know Father would put his foot down then and take you away Rox" Cloud whispered lowly to them.

Roxas looked at his brothers evenly, smiling softly. "Don't worry Cloudy, we'll be fine. I can stand up to Father if needed...and _don't _call me Rox you damn hippie"

Cloud smiled at his younger brothers, ruffling their hair. There was still concern in his sky blue eyes though.

"Okay...get to class you two, I'll see you at lunch...be careful"

"Yes, _Cloud_ " The twins answered back together in mock voices, Cloud glared at them slightly as they took off down the hallway. He sighed and turned the other way to head to his first class, hopefully today would be a good day.

xXx

_"Did you see the two new students we got today?"_

_"Yes! They're even hotter than that other new kid we got"_

_"I saw them holding hands, think they're...ya'know...gay?_

_"No! I hope not! I think they're just really close friends...or maybe brothers...they look alike"_

_"Do they?"_

_"I don't know...I never get a good look at them...I just know they're HAWT"_

_"I know right!"_

Axel rolled his eyes at the giggling girls gossiping in front of him. It was annoying. All he'd been hearing about ALL day was about Roxas and Sora. Funny part was...no one knew their names. The girls all referred to them as "the hot new guys". He hadn't seen girls get this riled up since Riku started here. And this was way worse.

"So you've met these new kids that everyone's talking about right?" Demyx asked him as they leaned back in their chairs. Riku bitch was staring out the window in a trance; he's been like this all day. It was kind of weird.

"Ya...they're those kids we saw at the beach, the ones Seifer tried to mess with. He tried again at the mall, and again I scared him away. Only this time they actually thanked me. They're brothers, twins actually. The blond one is Roxas and the brunette is Sora. They just moved here, their brother is that other blond that started school like yesterday."

"Really! They're twins! Hear that bitch!? Looks like you still have a chance with brownie"

Riku ignored them, Axel gave Demyx a questioning look, with which Demyx returned with an evil/goofy (mostly goofy, Demyx just can't be evil) look, and mouth the word 'watch'.

Axel watched curiously as Demyx got closer to the dazed silverette and whispered in his ear.

"Hey bitch that cute brunette from the beach yesterday just walked in and wants to talk to you"

Riku immediately blink and sat up straighter looking around wildly "What!? Where?"

Demyx sat back and laughed loudly, so loudly that he fell on the floor gaining the attention of the students around them and causing the teacher to look up and roll her eyes, before returning to reading.

"That's not funny" Riku grumbled, glaring heavily at the laughing blond on the floor.

"It was a little, so you have the hots for Sora?" Axel grinned at his silverette friend. Riku gave Axel a confused look.

"Who's Sora?"

"Your 'cute brunette from the beach' that you apparently fell hard for" Axel replied causally, Cheshire grin still on his face. It only widened as Riku's pale cheeks pinked a bit.

"How do you know his name?"

"Ah! No changing the subject Riku dear, but if you must know. I'm friends with him and his cute brother Roxas"

"The blond is his brother?" Riku asked hopefully, Axel nodded.

"Jup, twins actually"

"Seriously?" Riku asked in disbelief

"For cereal Bitch! That was what I was trying to tell you!" Demyx exclaimed, picking himself up off the floor and glaring at the silverette.

"But nooooo~! You had to be off in la la land and having naughty naughty fantasies about said brunette! You're too horny for your own good Bitch." Demyx said in a _very_ wise tone. Axel snickered a bit, while Riku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Demyx"

"Bitches need to learn their place! Can you believe this Ax!? Bitches these days! They think they can say and do whatever they want! A bitch is bitch!"

Axel snorted, trying to contain his laughter. "What the fuck are you on Dem?"

"Whaaa? Who's Dem? Oh! That's me!...what was the question again?" Demyx asked looking rather confused. Riku looked at the clock and sighed.

"Ax, its lunch time. Dem didn't take his medicine this morning...he's tripping again"

"Well damn...you'd think after fifteen years of taking those things, his ADHD would disappear."

"He's just unlucky"

"Common Dem-Dem let's go to lunch" Axel said calmly, standing up from his desk. Others students were already filing out of the room. Somewhere looking warily at Demyx.

"Yay! Lunch! I love lunch you guys! It's so yummy! like this one time I at pizza at my grandma's house and then her dog bit me and started chasing me around the house and I trip and hit my head like that one time when I was at Riku's watching Mulan and I fell asleep on the couch and you pushed me off Axel and I cried because I fell asleep and missed the movie, cuz I really like that movie and watching all the princesses Especially Ariel since she lives under the water and I like water and she can sing, then again they can all sing...I can sing I think I sound pretty...Oh guys look! It's the twin people that you like! Let's go say hi!" Before Axel or Riku could stop him, Demyx ran down the hallway toward the cafeteria and glomped the two twins. Sora shrieked in surprise while Roxas swiftly spun them around so that Sora was out of the way and Demyx got pushed off to the side.

Axel and Riku ran forward toward them quickly. Sora was giggling bewildered while Roxas stood protectively in front of him, looking warily at Demyx who was laughing and singing.

"Roxas, I'm sorry about him. He didn't take his meds today" Axel said as soon as they were within hearing distance. Roxas looked up and glared, while Sora grinned.

"Axel! We were wondering when we'd see you! Well I was...but I think Roxas was too secretly. Are these your friends? The blond one's funny, he scared the shit out of me and made Roku go all big brothers" Sora said quickly grinning still.

Roxas sighed and looked at the blond then at Axel "Medicine? Let me guess ADHD?"

Axel smirked and nodded regretfully "You got it; I think he ran out and didn't refill his prescription. It's in his system so it takes a while for it to drain...it just hit a few minutes ago. I was wondering why he was eating a shit load lately. Ah well, I'll have to go pick them up for him" Axel shrugged. "So how was your first day?"

Roxas sighed heavily, helping Sora up from the floor. "Annoying"

"Why so?"

"Because it was, excuse us. Our brother's waiting for us." Roxas tried to walk into the cafeteria but Sora stopped him by grabbing his arm and wrapping himself around the right side of his twin.

"Wait Roku~! Let's invite them to eat with us! He's our friend! Right Axel!?" Sora turned toward the redhead.

Axel grinned and looked straight into Roxas's cold blue eyes. "Yeah, I consider you two my friends. We'd love to join ya'll if it's okay Roxy."

Sora looked at his twin pleadingly. Roxas sighed and a ghost of a real smile came over his face. "Okay"

"Oh by the way, this silverette is Riku and that dork is Demyx" Axel introduced. Demyx was spinning in a circle looking at his hair. Sora smiled wide "Hi Riku! Hi Demyx! We're Sora and Roxas!"

Riku practically melted then and their hearing the brunette say his name, hell hearing his voice in general. It was such a sweet innocent angelic voice. It could make angels envious.

"Hi!" Demyx answered.

"Well let's go, we have to find Zexion as well remember. We invited him to join us for lunch."

Sora nodded. "Okay you go; I'll take them to the table with Cloud. He said he got us lunch already"

Roxas nodded and looked at his brother slightly concerned. "Don't worry Roku! I'll be fine! Beside Axel's here, he'll make sure no one hits me right Axel!?" Sora grinned reassuringly.

Axel nodded "Yeah, I protect my friends"

"See, now go! Zexion's probably waiting" Roxas nodded and pecked his twin's cheek before turning and heading down the hallway.

"Okay! Let's go find Cloudy and his friends!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ooooh! I like people!" Demyx grinned, he latched his arm through Sora's and they skipped inside the lunch room. Axel and Riku followed the two, Axel snickering and Riku still shell shocked.

Axel noticed a bunch of girls looking at Sora expectantly as he skipped by tables; they all looked disappointed when he went through the doors heading outside. Axel followed confused. Did he know where he was going?

"Hey Sora, do you know where Cloud is?"

"Yup! There he is!" Sora pointed over to a tree by the garden, Aerith, Leon, and Cloud were all sitting under it. Aerith laughing gently while Leon and Cloud picked at a tray of food in front of all three of them.

"Cloudy!" Sora shouted running forward. Cloud looked up and smiled warmly, a smile that you only saw him give his brothers.

"Sora? Where's Roxas?"

"We made a friend and he went to go invite him to lunch. They'll be here in a minute. But look! These are Axel's friends Demyx and Riku!"

"Oh, well sit down welcome to the group"

"Hello I'm Aerith and this is Leon" Aerith spoke up softly introducing herself to Riku since she already knew Demyx.

"Aeris do you have Dems meds?" Axel asked.

"He forgot to take them? Oh my. Yes I have his spares, here" She pulled a yellow bottle out of her purse along with a water bottle.

"They'll probably make him sleeping, so just let him sleep"

"You know Demyx already?" Cloud asked Aerith as Sora sat down and started munching on food from the tray.

"Yes, we live in the same foster home, oh and it's nice to finally meet you Riku. I've heard so much about you from Demyx and Axel" Riku smiled back and sat down next to Sora and Demyx, who was now knocked out and asleep.

"It's nice to meet you as well Aeris"

The teens sat around the tree chatting happily and eating. It was within minutes that Sora suddenly dropped his pizza and gasped loudly. Gaining everyone's attention Clouds eyes narrowed and he bent down at his brother's side.

"What's wrong?"

"R-Roxas!" Sora gasped out, jumping to his feet and running toward the field where just in the distance you could see two figures approaching, one supporting the other.

Cloud, Leon, and strangely enough Axel followed him. They met the two figures, which turned out to be indeed Roxas and Zexion. The blond was limping but supporting the blue haired teen. They both looked a little worse for wear.

"Roxas! What happen?" Sora cried out worry tinged his voice.

"Some people decided that they didn't like your brother and attacked him" Zexion spoke up quietly.

"It's no big deal...just...don't ever leave my side alone, always, god please, ALWAYS be with someone." Roxas spoke in a serious tone.

Sora growled softly "Will you worry about yourself for once!"

"Promise me Soku, please"

Sora sighed and hugged his brother. "I promise Roku, just please promise me you'll take care of yourself"

Roxas hugged his twin back, ignoring the other curious and worried eyes watching. "Okay Soku."

A/N: So...you like it? Cuz if Ya


	5. It happens

A/N: Short chapter, sorry but I wanted to cut it off there, and sorry for all the fastfowarding, I'm an ADD writing I can't stand writing boring scenes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters mentioned.

Warnings: emoness...?

Chapter...Um I forgot? 5?

Roxas was NOT happy.

And when Roxas wasn't happy, Sora wasn't happy.

And when the twins weren't happy...

Shit was going down.

The twins had been attending school for a little over three weeks now, they had built up there own seprate fan clubs, and the schools gay population went from 5% to 46%. Boys and girls alike followed the twins around, approached them, asked them out, and left them love letters.

It was seriously annoying the twins, but they put on a proffesinal face and took them all with a smile.

But that's not what was annoying Roxas right now, what was annoying Roxas was the fact that the small buisness he managed had a softtware breakdown last night, causing them to lose a substantial amount of money. His father called him last night bitching him out, this caused Roxas's stress to raise to levels that worried his siblings. To make things even worse...Father mentioned bringing his old buisness partner back in to help Roxas once again. Roxas sure as hell didn't want that.

Not only that, but along with the fan clubs, there seemed to be forming an anti-twin club. A group of people that supposedlly hated Roxas and his brother. Roxas already had various confrontations with them. He took all the hits they gave with the promise that they would not touch his twin. Sora and Cloud were oblivious to this deal, but they did know about the anti-fans.

xXx

Roxas growled lowly under his breath as he opened his locker and a stack of folded color paper fell from it's depth. He sighed and scooped them up from the floor depositing them in the trash bin next to his locker. A chuckle resounded from b ehind him, causing him to smile faintly.

"Hello Axel" He said causally, not turning to look at the redhead he knew was standing behind him.

"I see you got todays fan mail, huh Roxy?" The redhead chuckled, watching the brunette twin stack all the folded paper and stuff them in his backpack. He was too nice for his own good and read every letter written to him.

Roxas grumbled a inelligable reply and slammed his locker shut. Sora micmkied the same unknowingly. As the twins turned around in synch t was then Axel noticed they're angery expressions.

"Bad morning?" Axel questioned a little amused, he's never seen Roxas AND Sora anything less then polite.

"You could say that" Roxas growled.

"What happen?"

"Nothing...it was just a bad night...listen..we'll see you later. We're going to art early, I'll see you later Axel" Roxas gave Axel a sm all smile and turned to follow his twin down the hall.

Axel waved them off smiling lightly to himself. Withtin the few weeks of knowing them, Axel had found himself a new group of friends. He bacame closer to the twins, as did the rest of their new little group. Everyday they met up in the mornings in the garden and ate kunch there and someimes even hungout after school. Instaed of his trio of friends with Riku and Demyx. Axel found himself becoming closer to not only Roxas, but Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie as well. Hell he even made the older stoic blond Cloud laugh a few times. Zexion fit into the group with ease, Demyx taking an instant liking to the quiet teen. The slate haired boy didn't seem to mind Demyx's presence and they could be seen often hanging out with each other outside of the group.

Axel chuckled to himself, walking toward his first class he didn't look at the gaggles of girls around him.

The day passed quickly for Axel and he found himself eargly heading toward lunch. He was stopped however when he saw a flash of blond.

And it wasn't the shade he adored eithier.

A crowd was gathhering and above their heads Axel could see a bit of eletric blond hair, pinned against the lockers.

Axel grabbed a kids shoulders finding it was Tidus and asked what was going on.

"You missed it man! That Sora kid bumped into Larxene, or a actually heard she bumped into him and she got all pissed! She _hit_ him and his brother got PISSED!"

Axel's eyes widened. Roxas was hurt!?

He pushed through the crowd quickly to see Larxene stomping away in the oppisite dircetion and Sora holding Roxas up on his shoulder tears in his eyes and his cheek bright red.

"Sora! What happened?"

The brunette looked up relief in his eyes at the sight of the redhead.

"'Axel! Please Help me get to the entrance!"

Axel rushed over and picked up the blond pushing his way hrough the crowd of people, Sora following quickly on his heals.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked walking quickly and trying not to jostle the blond in his arms too much.

"The front gate, we're being picked up" Sora answered. Axel winced as he caught sight of the brunettes swllen cheek again. It looked worse than before.

Soon they arrived at the front gate, Axel was surprised to see a black car waiting, he jumped when he suddenly felt Roxas's weight being lifted from his arms. He looked forward to see the eyepatch wearing man from the beach carrying Roxas to the car, face straight but you could see the concern in his...eye.

"What's happening?" Axel asked confused.

Sora turned to him before getting in the car. "We're going home, Roxas is sick, thanks for helping me Axel. We'll call you okay? My grandfather wants us home now though" Sora waved and gave a big smile before getting in the car.

"See you tomorrow!" Sora called out from the window as the black BMW drove away. Axel stared dumbfounded after it.

xXx

They twins didn't come to school the next day, or the next week. Axel was worried as hell. As was everybody else, Cloud hadn't come to school eithier.

"Why don't we just visit them?" Demyx asked out loud to break the silence after nine days of no twins.

"We don't know where they live" Aerith spoke softly, her tone sad.

"Yeah or we would have gone by now smart one" Riku grumbled, annoyed for a reason no one new.

"Zexion knows it?" Demyx said confused, everyone turned to stare at the dirty blond and blunette.

"WHat?" Axel boomed loudly, furious.

"Whatt?" Demyx whined "Zexion know everything!"

The blunette blushed and nodded slightly as everyone turned to stare soley at him, for conformation.

"Yes...I do indeed know where the Strife residence is"

"They're last names Strife?"

"Indeed, though the use the last name Rameriez"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go visit them!" Axel spoke loudly jumping up.

"We can't just stop by" Leon spoke up

"We can say we're taking them school work" Demyx pointed out.

"Plus Leon..I think they'd understand that we only stopped by uninvited because we were worried" Aerith spoke softly. Leon stared at his brunette friend, shocked.

"Woo! Aeris agrees wiith us! We win!" Demyx cheered, smiling goofily. The rest of the group laughed.

They continued their lunch, egarly anticipating seeing the brothers again.

End Chapter

A/N: I know, I know it's short...don't judge me:(


	6. What Happen?

A/N: HEY! Guess what!? Thirteeny found the papers that go to her story! They were under the couch...i wonder whoo put them there? O_o? Lol Well here's another chapter, enjoy:D

Warnings: Brotherly love, fluff, mentions of self harm

Disclaimer: I don't own this! Don't get mad at meh!

Chapter 6

Roxas woke up with a headache, he groaned as he sat up in bed. His body hurt, mostly his arms though. He stretched lightly groaning and scratched his arm. He frozed when instead of meeting skin he met the hard feeling of bandages.

_"Roxas please! Calm down!"_

Roxas groaaned louder and flopped back down on the bed, mentally beating himself. He'd done it again. How many times was this going to happen to him!? Was he really that weak? Could he not control his emotions so much that he had to do this and hurt his familly? Ugh! It was so fustrating!

Roxas growled loudly to himself, cursing under his breath. He could barley remember what happened. It annoyed him, he hated waking up and not knowing how long he'd been there.

"Roxas?" A small knock came from the door followed by Sora's voice. Roxas looked up to see his twin entering the room quietly. Roxas frown slighty, averting his eyes in shame.

"Hey, don't do that Roku" Sora spoke louder, walking to his twins side and grabbing his chin so that their eyes met. Sora never flinched from his ice cold blue eyes, that matched his father's so. He stated that he always saw the warmth and love in them.

"It's not your fault Roku, you have to go through so much, I don't know how you deal with it all. You go to school, you take care of me, you protect me, you teach me, you run a buisness, you put up with father, you do so much...Your so strong Roku, I love you, your my brother, my twinn, my other half. Don't leave me"

Sora's eyes had teared up by now and Roxas hugged his brother close, tears gently falling from his own eyes.

"I love you too Soku, thank you...and I'm sorry, I'll never leave you"

Sora pulled back and glared(pouted) "Stop apologizng! It's NOT your fault!"

Roxas chuckled soflty and Sora's pout turned into a grin. He dove under the blankets and made himself comfortable next to his twin, their hands interlocked and their foreheads pressed together.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only three days, nothing too bad happened." Sora smiled though Roxas could tell tha it was a little forced. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not much"

"What about Larxene?"

"Who?"

"The presedant of our anti-fan club...she slapped me, the mark has only just faded." Sora added quietly.

Roxas fellt anger wash over his body as he noticed the slight yellowing on his twins cheek.

"What!" He grrowled. Sora nodded smiling gentlly,

"I think that was the trigger...remeber the day after father last called..."

xXxFlash backxXx

"Roxas...are you sure your okay to be in school?" Sora asked his brother worriedly. Roxas gave his brothers a weak smile and nodded. They didn't fall for it...today the blonds eyes were just...colder.

Cloud sighed and let it go, maybe his brother beinng here would really do him some good. For some reason the blond was always more llaid back when that obnoxious redhead was around. Even this morning when both the twins moods were HORRIBLE, Sora told Cloud that once Axel showed up Roxas was smiling a little. Though since they didn't have many morning classes with the red haired beast Roxas mood decreased again. Cloud smiled to himsef a little. He had a feeling his little brothers had a crush on someone.

"Listen guys, I'm going to go meet up with Aerith and Leon for a study session during lunch. I'll see you at free period. Take care guys, I love you"

Sora smiled wide and Roxas gave a small grin "We love you too Cloudy-poo" He teased a little, Cloud smiled mostly from relief. His little brother was getting better.

"See ya" Cloud waved and walked off.

"Come on Roku let's get to lunch and see Axel and Riku!" Sora smiled, his mood had improved a tenfold with the interaction of people. Too bad Roxas wasn't as social.

"Your mood will get better once we're around friends!" Sora smiled looking at his brother he was about to turn the corner to the main hall when someone else turned first and bumped into him. The brunnette looked up to apologize but saw a scowling girl instead.

"You little fucker" The girl hissed glaring, Roxas immediatly didn't like her, she annoyed him.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" Sora smiled tried to walk away with Roxas, he got a bad vibe from the girl and wanted to get away, he was surprised when he was pushed back, the girl glaring at him full on now.

"You little shit" She hissed again, now Roxas was really annoyed. Really what had Sora done? Apologize?

"S-sorry-" Sora started again, stuttering, put off by the girls anger. Roxas cut him off though.

"You don't have to apologize Sora" Roxas spoke up, Larxenes glare snapped to him. Standing up to her full height even though she was only a bit taller.

"R-Roku...I don't like this feeling let's go" Sora cried tugging on his twin's arm.

"You should listen to your little shit of a brother" Larxene sneered in disgust "The fuckface knows right, the little faggot he is" She pushed Sora making him fall to the floor eyes watering in pain.

Roxas glared at her, Nobody, and he meant NOBODY, made Sora cry. He was just to nice, he'd never hurt a fly so why, oh why would you hurt him!

Larxene grabbed Roxas's arm roughly nails digging into his skin he cried out a bit surprised. "Don't you ever, EVER, look at me like that again! You hear me!" Her nails dug deeper.

"Let him go!" Sora growled out trying to pry her bony fingers off his twins arm. Larxene's hand shot out, releasing Roxas but striking Sora across the face with a sickening _SLAP!_ Sora fell to the floor tears flowing from his eyes like rivers but not makeing an noise. Larxene smirked "It's what you get, fag"

Roxas lost it then, He glared at her fully this time, his eyes filled with so much anger that she actually stepped back shocked. It wasen't really the anger that startled her but the other emotion flitting through. Rage, pain, fearlessness, abandonment, protectiveness, hunger, bloodlust,...madness. She recovered herself quickly.

"Didn't I tell you never to-" She was cut off as she was suddenly slammed against the wall. She slapped the blond across the face harder then she even slapped Sora but he didn't even so much as blink.

"Why.." Roxas's voice was chilling and calm "the hell would you _ever_ do something like that to Sora!? _Sora_!"

Larxene pushed him back and tried to punch him but he caught he fist which shocked her. He twisted her arm eyes cold. She winced but refused to cry out in pain.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Sora. _Again_. Understand?" Roxas's voice was calm but his eyes were dancing with bloodlust and madness. "_Understand_?" He asked again. Larxene nodded relectantly, fear in her eyes, this kid was crazy.

Roxas was his father's child after all.

The blond boy let go of her and she quickly glared and stomped away. She didn't stay to see blond stand idly beside his twin before blacking out.

xXx End Flashback xXx

"...that's what happened" Sora finished, he squeezed his brothers hand as he knew that Roxas would feel imensly guilty now.

"How long was I blank?" Roxas asked quietly, after a momment of silence.

"A few hours, you locked yourself in the bathroom and did that" Sora questured to the badages. "Then you fell asleep"

Roxas stared at his blanket..."Have you been to school since?"

Sora snuggled in closer to his brother and shook his head "Nope...like I would go without you...I'd be worrying all day" Roxas smiled weakly at his brunette counterpart, who gave a blinding grin back.

"Where's Cloud?"

"He's talking with Grandfather, they're awfully worried...we all were"

"S-"

"What did I say!" Sora exclaimed loudy, holding a finger to his brothers lips.

Roxas grinned a little, rolling his eyes "Stop aplogizing"

Sora grinned and hugged his brother "Correctomundo!"

Roxas and Sora laughed, they were still giggling slightly when Cloud walked in.

"Your awake" Cloud stated, in a mock annoyed tone. Roxas could see the worry in his eyes though.

"Yuppers! Now come lay down with us Cloudy!" Roxas answered in a tone identical to his twins regular voice. Sora pinchied him for it but giggled.

Cloud smiled and jumped into the king sized bed settling between the twins, who cuddled up t each side of their older brother, their hand interlocked still on Clouds stomach.

They laid there in silence, enjoying each others company. That is until Sora spoke.

"Canta para mí hermano?" Sora asked quietly, in a sleepy tone.

Roxas nodded lightly and yawned "Okay"

"Sleep my angels, sleep my dear~ the darkness is nothing for you to fear. The shadows can't hurt you, I'm by your side~ I'll never stop loving you even if I died. You're my light, my heart, my counterpart~" Roxas sang quielty, his voice soft and gentle like his mothers. His accent slipping through as he spoke his natural toungue.

"Vamos a ir a dormir a mis hermanos" Cloud inturrupted gently, pulling his brothers closer and yawning. Sora and Roxas nodded in agreement, snuggling closer. Their eyes all drifted shut as they sank into their dreams.

A/N: Got some brotherly love going on here, how SWEET! Lol, so review if you want. I'm not going to beg...OKAY PLEASE REVIEW, I feel like nobody's reading this:(

Canta para mi hermano - Sing for me brother

Vamos a ir a dormir a mis hermanos - Let's go to sleep brothers

Sorry for the rough translation, I understand spanish..but I have difficulty speaking and writing it, I sound so white for a mexican.


End file.
